


Sherlollipops - Beloved

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muses on the meaning of a word, and the woman who inspires its use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I wrote an actual, 100-word drabble!

_Beloved._

It’s such an old-fashioned word; you hardly ever see it these days except on headstones or in period romances. Not that he reads anything so banal, but she loves them, unabashedly, and won’t tolerate being teased about it.

Beloved. Not in his normal, day-to-day lexicon.

And yet…it fits. It’s _right_. It’s the only word that comes to mind when he thinks of her.

He whispers it to her as he holds her close. “Beloved.”

Molly smiles at Sherlock, and whispers it back to him. “Beloved.”

Hearing it on her lips proves him right.

It absolutely is the right word.


End file.
